Whites And Neons
by Ienyu
Summary: When brothers Ichigo and Shiro transfer to a new school called Seiritei, they have to learn to deal with fitting in with their classmates along with two problems named Grimmjow and Ulquiorra. GrimmxIchi. CURRENTLY EDITING!
1. chapter 1

**Title:** **Whites And Neons**

**Disclaimer:** **Bleach Belongs To Tite Kubo**

**Main Pairing: GrimmxIchi**

**Warnings: boyxboy, occasional OOC moments, swearing, and other stuff.**

**Rating: T**

**Plot By: XxBitchNinjaxX**

**A/N: **I actually checked over this entire story for grammar and spelling, so if it seems different, then this is why.

* * *

"Hey Ichigo! Get your fat ass outta bed n' come on! Kon's gonna eat all the cereal!" A voice yelled into the bedroom from the hallway.

"Nuh…go 'way Shiro...." Ichigo groaned, rolling over and tugging his pillow over his head. "For all I care, he can go eat every single damn box of cereal in the entire neighborhood. Now go away... me… sleep…"

From the hallway, an albinos two yellow eyes darkened as he glared at the form of his older brother wrapped in his blankets like a cocoon. Like hell is he going to miss the most important meal of the day because of 'sleeping beauty' here. "Ichigo, I swear on whatever religious idol you worship that if you do not get up in three minutes, I'll put you on contract with a stripping club for three, long, pain filled years."

"Right...." The older drawled boredly.

"Don't underestimate my threats jus' cause I'm younger Ichi."

"Uhg...fine! Whatever… I'll get up. Just get off my case already Shiro." Ichigo groaned again, throwing his the pillow at his brother who hastily made his way out of the doorway and downstairs, his heavy footsteps thudding down the wooden steps.

Running a hand through his matted, yet still spiky orange hair, Ichigo seriously questioned how someone like Shirosaki could possibly be related to him. So energetic in the morning while he was just… not.

Unrolling himself from the nice warm blanket cocoon, he shivered from the contact with the cool morning air that he was once protected from when he was secured in his blanket shield. Dejectedly getting up, he sluggishly made his way over to the deep untameable jungle known as his closet and pulled out a random shirt after first untangling it from a pair of black pants. How a shirt could possibly be tangled in a pair of pants? Like he knew. He was no rocket scientist. That was Shiro.

Pulling the shirt over his already half naked body, he thought about changing pants and boxers as well, but decided against it. They were both clean anyways from when he changed into them after his shower yesterday.

Leaving his room, he then continued across the hall to the bathroom where he continued with his various other morning rituals such as checking and shaving any unsightly face hair that may have grown during his slumber, brushing his teeth, using the toilet, and attempting to tame his hair before leaving for the living room to eat breakfast with his brothers.

Swiftly sliding over the tiled floors covering the bathroom floor back out to the hall and down the stairs into the living room, he was met with the familiar sight of his two younger brothers Kon and Shiro quarreling mirthfully over something most likely stupid while eating large bowls of cornflakes with blue plastic spoons.

Sensing his older brother's presence, the albino teen instantly removed his legs from the spot next to him on the couch to make room for his brother, which was happily accepted.

Across from the two teenagers sat a boy almost identical to Ichigo, staring disbelievingly at the milky skinned twin with troubled chocolate orbs.

"I still think your wrong Shiro." He said, crossing his arms. "The thought that you could possibly think that…."

"Oh boo-hoo Kon. Build a bridge and get over it."

"Why should I build a bridge when you're probably gonna hide nuclear explosives under it and blow it up?!"

Ichigo sighed and gave his golden-eyed brother a look. "What scarring words have you spoken to poor Kon now Shiro?"

"What? I haven't said anything." Shiro protested, holding his hands up in innocence. "Boy scouts honor?" He added sheepishly when Ichigo didn't look too convinced.

"Liar!" The Kon exclaimed, pointing a finger at his albino big brother. "You have dirtied everything holy and pure that I believe in with your foul, tasteless words, saying that they are fake…. How could you?! Saying they're fake is like saying Sharpie markers are easily erasable!"

"Deny all you want my dear lil' bro. The truth is that Orihime's boobs are 100% fake."

"Not true! Stop spouting nonsense about Orihime-san!"

"Tch. Listen to this kid, he just won't give up. You agree they're fake, right?" Shiro asked, prodding Ichigo in the ribs.

"No way! Ichi-nii is with me on this on, right Ichigo?"

"Oh no, no, no. I am not gonna be the mediator in an argument about Kon's babysitters breasts." Ichigo declared firmly, making an 'x' formation with his hands. " If you two idiots wanna know so badly, ask her yourself."

Shiro and Kon gasped childishly in unison.

"How can you suggest something so stupid Ichi? I always knew you were never the brightest crayon in the box, but to suggest something so... Everyone knows that you do NOT ask a chick if her assets are fake or not."

The eldest orange head shrugged "I don't see why not."

"It's just WRONG. Wrong on so many levels…"

"Whatever. S'not like I care, so drop it. Now come on. Seireitei has a different schedule than Los Noches and I don't want to be late on the first day. If your going to wake me up at such an ungodly hour, we might as well try to make it to school on time."

"Okay, who are you and what did you do to my lazy, careless, anger prone brother you Ichigo-nerd? 'Make it on time' and 'school' never are in the same sentence for him!" The albino gasped in amused horror.

"You say something Shiro?" Ichigo asked with a sickly sweet smile so deadly it could wilt the petals off a flower in a matter of seconds, daring his brother to repeat what he had just said.

Shiro stiffened and forced the lump of impending dark doom down his throat. It really wasn't the best idea to piss Ichigo off in the morning...

"No sir. I didn't say anything." He choked out.

"Good. Now get your ass out here right now or else I'll drag you there."

"Ok." He replied quickly, sending the youngest Kurosaki a sharp glare who was desperately struggling to hold in a fit of giggles. Freaking brat.

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry that was short… and poor Shiro… big brothers can be so scary sometimes… and I'm terribly sorry if this edit sucked… it's 4:00am where I am, and I'm terrible at staying up late without first drinking 3-6 cans of brisk iced tea.


	2. chapter 2

**A/N:**WORD OF WARNING!! I really wasn't happy with the way this cam out. It felt to rushed and stuff, so if you don't like it either, I'm sorry I let you down. Also, I just realized that poor Shiro hardly gets any lines in this….

* * *

"Shiro you asshole! Look at the time! We are so late!" Ichigo scolded, whacking his brother in the head with the back of his fist. "Why did'ja have to go and forget the directions at home?!"

"Well excuse me! Just be glad that lady back there knew the way!"

"Well it doesn't matter now. We're two hours and twenty-six minutes late! Uhg, thats two hours and twenty six minutes I could have still been asleep in bed, you ass!"

"Oh relax! Look! I can see campus from here!" Shiro pointed out, motioning towards the structure ahead of them.

It was fairly large for a high school and had a modern day style combined with a traditionalJapanese look. From the looks of it, there where three floors, and in the western section of the campus a small forest of sakura's bloomed.

As they approached closer, they were relieved to find the entrance and speedily entered the building in search of the office as their father had instructed them to do the day before. Luckily, the buildings office route was easy to locate, so they had no trouble finding it.

Inside the main office slouching back in his chair with a subtle hint of drool leaking from his mouth was a hefty man with a large nose in a white police uniform wearing multiple gold rings on each of his chubby fingers that where folded over his stomach as he slept.

A good distance away from him sitting at a desk so neat it would make the office cleanliness god cry for joy was a woman with short black hair with two thin braids down her back wrapped in bandages that ended around her lower back.

As the boys entered, she jerked her head up from her work and examined them warily, taking in every detail before finally speaking.

"Shirosaki and Ichigo Kurosaki I presume?" She asked.

They nodded.

"Well then welcome to Seireitei District High, my name is Soifon and if you dare make any trouble here, you'll have to deal with me." She said unsympathetically. "That big useless idiot over there sleeping is the officer who works here. If you see him coming at you, it means you are in very big trouble."

"We'll keep that in mind…"

"As for being about two hours late when the rules clearly say not to be…"

"Yeah, we're really sorry about that." Ichigo said, no true remorse in his tone.

The woman nodded and turned to the other sibling.

"Yeah. What he said. Sorry."

"Good. Next time though I won't let you off so easily. But just in case the message hasn't sunken through, detention. Both of you in the library at the end of school."

"What?!"

"Do you want that to be two deten-"

"Soifon? Did Isshin's kids show up yet?" A voice blared from a small speaker, a loud screeching sound following from the extreme volume forced through the device.

A little startled at first, the black haired woman quickly responded to the voice, "Y-Yes Principal-sama. They just arrived, but because they were late so I was just-"

"Soifon! Are you picking on them on their first day here?!" The voice gasped.

"Eh?! No! Of course not!" She stuttered.

"Ah…don't worry, I know you would never do something so cruel to my good friends dear children! Any who, send'em in!"

"Right…" Soifon agreed solemnly, closing the connection with a beep. "You two. You disrespect Principal-sama in any size shape or form, I will not hesitate to hunt you down and stab you through the stomach with my own hand. And remember, you still have detention!"

The principal's room was small and consisted of a small oak desk pressed against the upper left hand side on the wall with file cabinets placed on the opposite half. In the center of the wooden floor lay a large square orange rug that almost covered the entire floor. Above them hung small tiger-striped decorative lights.

Only one thing was missing.

The principal.

Shiro blinked in confusion, and at moment, if his ears could perk, they would have.

Someone else was with them…

Before he could react, he suddenly felt himself collide with his brother as a thin but strong bronze skinned arm was slung around his and his brother's neck and pulled down so his face was squished against… yep. A boob. And no measly c-cup either.

Only one person they knew used this method as both a greeting and torture session…

"Yoruichi!" Ichigo choked as his air was practically reduced by half from Yoruichi's famous 'two-head-crushing headlock'.

"Ah! It's great to see you boys' again! I haven't seen you two in 7 years! Oh you two have grown so much! It was such a nice surprise when your father called and told me you'd be transferring here!"

"Great to see you two, now please…let…go…air…" Ichigo wheezed.

Beaming, the purple haired woman happily let go, letting the two brothers falling to the ground on top of each other as they struggled for air.

"Oh! I can't get over how much you guys have grown! And what an interesting facial expression you've developed Ichigo! You better wipe that frown off your face or you might get brow wrinkles when you get older from furrowing your eyebrows so much!"

"What? You have a problem with how my face looks?"

"You know I didn't mean it like that. Your face is absolutely adorable! So, how do you boys' like my Seireitei so far? I was a little worried when you two didn't show up on time."

"It's great so far, and we were just a tad late because this genius-" Ichigo paused to backhanded Shiro in the head, "Forgot the directions."

The golden-eyed principal sighed, whacking Shiro in the head as well.

"Ah! I get the point!" The albino whined. "So I screwed up once... big deal!"

"Any who, I still need to give you the run-down of this school before I can send you off on your own. School begins at 7:25 sharp and ends somewhere around 2:10. The rules here are pretty much the same rules you would find in any school, so please be smart and use common sense when choosing your actions. In a class, there is typically one head teacher and one student representative. They are important, so try to treat them with all the respect you can, even if they are idiots. Get it?"

"Well-"

"Good. I actually asked two people that were in your classes to help you around until you get used to life here, but they seem not to be here at the moment…" She said, skipping over to her desk where she picked up a clunky looking black phone and quickly dialed something.

"Hi, this is Yoruichi. Where are the two boys I asked to lead the new students around?"

….

"Uh-huh… really…ok. Thank you."

Yoruichi sighed and flipped her violet bangs out of her face. "Well, it seems that the guides I had picked out are too busy at the moment, so sit outside and I'll try to get two more. But before I forget, here. Take these; now shoo! I'm a very busy person you know." She said, handing them two pieces of paper.

- - - - - - - - -

Sitting outside on a low backless wood bench conveniently located outside the door to the office, Ichigo examined the sheet given to him by Yoruichi thoroughly, his brow furrowing as he read. It was a schedule, but half of these subjects he didn't even know even existed! Seriously, what the hell was 'calculus'?

Nudging his brother gently in the arm, he asked Shiro. "Hey, do you have any idea what calculus is?"

The alabaster teen simpered. "You forgot already? Well, what do you think it is?"

"Um...something that has to do with calluses?"

"What are you, stupid? Calculus is a type of math, not a piece of hardened skin."

Jerking his head to the assumed source of the recently spoken insult, Ichigo slowly began to take in the image of a tall and well build yet not bulky male with deep cyan eyes underlined with what looked like a dark shade of teal eyeliner walking towards him.

Ichigo almost choked on his own spit in surprise when he saw the matching light blue hair. How lame! The hair was probably dyed anyways.

"Like what you see?" The blue guy asked, smirking like the bastard he probably was.

The orange-head rolled his eyes and smirked back in response. "Tch. Hardly."

"Whatever you say, er… "The bastard paused to check a piece of folded paper from his pocket. "Ichigo right?"

"What of it?"

"I'm one of the people Shihoin-sensei asked to guide one of you two blockheads around school until the originally planned guides comes back. I'm Grimmjow. This is Ulquiorra."

Unnoticed before to Ichigo standing beside the blue-haired wonder was a shorter male with pale ashen skin who held an ominous feeling in his emerald eyes that made him look like he was trapped all alone in a dark box with no light or hope of escape. They were kinda...scary. But he held his ground and acted as polite as a Kurosaki brother could get.

"Nice to meet you I guess. This is my brother Shiro. My name you know."

"We should be moving on now." The voice was void of almost all emotion, and it took a while for Ichigo to realize it was the scary looking pale kid that was speaking.

"Your official homerooms have not been decided, but your other classes should be all printed on a handout Shihoin-sama gave to each of you. Grimmjow, take your pick." Ulquiorra said.

Grimmjow rubbed his chin in compensation, giving a look-over of each boy before suddenly grabbing Ichigo by the arm.

"Come on Ichi, your with me."

**

* * *

**

**A/N:** Well there's that. Now that I've changed the scenario a little and made Yoruichi the principle instead, I've realized I've made all the characters seem so OOC it kind of hurts… any who, can someone tell me what a principle is called in Japan?


	3. chapter 3

**A/N: **Third chapter! Sorry for the delay…. Any who, I switch POV's a lot in this chappie, so watch out!

* * *

"Hey! Let go! I can walk on my own, thanks." Ichigo griped, tearing free from Grimmjows vice-like clutch.

Grimmjow smirked. "I only did that so you wouldn't fall behind. If you can walk on your own, good." He said as he began to sprint down the foyer. "Let's see if you can catch up!"

"Whoa..." Ichigo mouthed. That kid could sure run. In Ichigos mind, he could easily compare the teal haired student to a running wild cat. Weird huh?

"Hey Orange! Hurry up!" Grimmjow yelled, bringing Ichigo back to his senses.

_'Shit' _Ichigo said to himself as he darted after the leonine teen.

Ichigo was always a superior runner in his ranks. He even got a merit for his abilities when he attended Los Noches, so it was no surprise when Ichigo caught up with Grimmjow quite easily, even getting ahead of the blue haired teen. This surprised Grimmjow a little, not many people could run as fast as him and if they could, they certainly couldn't have done it THAT quickly. Teal eyes blinked a few times in awe until they turned back into his usual deviant ones as he pushed himself harder too catch up to the carrot-head.

_Many hallways later...._

Both where now panting heavily and leaning on buckling knees, sweat glistening upon their foreheads. Grimmjow was the first to recover, and directed Ichigo to a door off in a hidden corner with a messily painted black 11 on it. Grimmjow entered first in the dimly lit room, followed by Ichigo who warily entered, his face scrunching up as the pungent smell of who-knows-what came at him.

Unpredictably, Grimmjow ducked down, leaving a long chipped blade heading strait for Ichigos neck.

* * *

Slowly walking down the halls, Ulquiorra lead Shiro down yet another hallway. A few kids stared at Shiro through their classroom door window, which Shiro returned with a fierce scowl and an occasional tongue stick-out.

Ulquiorra began to quicken his pace. '_He's like another Grimmjow, if that's possible….'_

Shiro realized he was falling behind. " Oi! Wait up!" Shiro called, catching up to Ulquiorra, tailing him.

Uquiorra mumbled a quick, "Then don't fall behind."

Shiro hmfed; putting his hands behind his head; adverting his gaze too the stoic teen; looking him over discretely. The kid was like a living rock! He showed absolutely no emotion in anything he did it seemed. Even the way he walked was bland.

* * *

Out of pure instinct, Ichigo caught the old blade that came for him between his middle and pointer finger. Ichigos eyes followed the down sword that tried to lacerate his head off to its owner, who was grinning like a demon on crack. The man was tremendously muscled, and his skin was tinted slightly gray. Scars littered his body, and a small pink haired child with big russet eyes was climbing all over him like he was a jungle gym. He wore an eye patch, and his hair was sticking out into multiple points, and where those bells on the tips? Yup. First impression of the guy: he's a nutcase.

The pink blob popped from behind the big guys back from previously crawling down it. "Hey Kenny! Are you gonna fight Orangey?"

Ichigos eye began to twitch. Orangey?

"Maybe. We'll see if that was luck in the weeks to come. I wonder if he'll survive…" the man said gruffly.

Ichigo shriveled up inside. Survive?

Out of nowhere, a bald teenager with red markings on the side of his eyes pushed his way past a crowd of students' brusquely to Ichigo and jabbed a finger at Ichigos chest. "Zaraki-taicho! Let me have a crack at 'em!" He yelled loudly, diving a directed look at one student who nodded and scurried off to a lone closet that hid in a corner.

Ichigo swatted away the finger. Truth be told, he was pretty glad he at least was put in a pretty interesting class but still. He won't probably end up in a body bag in the end like when he first came to Los Noches. Two students had beaten him up and left him in the middle of the floor, and not until the janitors came did they bother to move him. Lucky for him he regained consciousness just before they hauled him into the trash. Now THAT was a first day to remember.

_(A/N:_ _Don't worry, of course Ichigo turned those two into small, unrecognizable lumps of groaning flesh the next morning. He was a tough 8 year old despite his cute charm.)_

'_But now that I think about it, this Zaraki guy's kinda like Nnoitra-sensei in a sense... I just KNOW I'll get along with this guy swimmingly if he's anything like sensei...'_Ichigo thought, grimacing as he remembered when his previous teacher had stabbed him through the stomach with his scythe when they were training. Training for the twentieth time that fucking day. Yeah. Swimmingly. Right…

"Ikkaku huh? So you want the fist go with the new meat? Go right ahead. Let's see if he's worthy to set foot in elevenths barracks!" He boomed, showing razor-sharp piercing canines.

On cue, a student with cherry red hair and a white bandanna around his head who was sent to the back closet heaved the shiny headed man a long brown staff with a spear at one end and a short tail of red strings on the other and what looked like a maroon colored sheath. Another teen that had dragged a long black sword with a silver edge that resembled a large meat cleaver, and with a deep breath, lugged the large sword above his head and sent it spiraling at Ichigo who caught it easily by the white bandage at the hilt. Ichigo stared at the sword, fondness in his eyes. Back in Los Noches, it was necessary for all students to have a type of weapon in hand, for it was considered dishonor for a student not too wield one. And this was his, Zangetsu.

**

* * *

**

**A/N:** Uhrg, didn't get as far as I hoped. Sorry…. with tests and little sleep, I'm getting a little cracked if ya know what I mean… And I KNOW if you know whom the red haired guy is, you might be all, "Wait! He's not in eleventh!" Well, I KNOW that, but I need him in eleventh for now.


	4. chapter 4

**A/N: **Zomg it took FOREVER to update...so sorry.... I've been in this horrible writing funk, you know? But hey! Tests ARE OVER!! ^^

* * *

Weapons in hand, the rooms inhabitants hastily spread out and piled themselves on the un-unused desks on other pieces of furniture bordering the classrooms perimeter, not wanting to get in the way of the two brawlers while many of the teens on the side cheered for the baldy, screaming bloody murder at the two fighters in the center.

Quite literally as well.

Ichigo stood firm, his large sword held in front with both hands, warily watching the teen in front as he spun the staff easily in one his hands.

Suddenly, before Ichigo could even notice; the hairless man leaped into the air; bringing his monk-style staff down on Ichigo. Wide-eyed at the velocity that the hairless boy had shown, Ichigo almost had no time to react to the attack; hoisting up Zangetsu in the last second and blocking the descending pole with his own weapons side, sending small sparks into the air from contact. The other followed through with his cane-like weapon, pushing himself up so he was squatting on the thick broad side of the orange's sword, slashing at Ichigo over and over Ichigo. Struggling against the force from the shaved one, Ichigo quickly slashed his sword in a vertical line that knocked Ikkaku off balance. As Ikkaku began to retreat back to deliver another blow, Ichigo rapidly gave a fiery kick the others gut, knocking him back into the bystanders who scrambled out of the way, some making it in time, others...not so lucky.

Coughing up a few splatters of blood, Ikkaku steadily got up, hobbling a bit. He had small dribbles of spit on the corners of his mouth and his breath was rigid from having the wind knocked out of him as he was mashed into the metal desks and part of the wall from the force of the kick. Turning his head, he could clearly see where his head intersected with the wall, a nice sized indent visible to all, and a splash of blood in the center.

Ikkaku grinned at Ichigo. "Wow. Nice kick ya' got there. Um…." He scratched the back of his head, feeling the sticky red substance on his fingertips, which he happily licked off.

"Ichigo...Kurosaki." He said, keeping his eyes on his opponents every move.

"Ichigo huh? Nice name. "

"Thanks."

"I'm, " he said in a hushed voice and grabbing his staff; "Madarame Ikkaku!"

Again, the shaved teen lunged forwards at Ichigo, red tail end first. Brushing this off, Ichigo casually brought up his bare hand and intersected Ikkaku's blow once again.

"Your gonna have to try something new if you want to get to me Ikkaku." Ichigo said, confidence streaking his face.

"Oh, but this is new Ichigo..." The bald man smirked.

Suddenly, the staff split into three segments that were all connected by chains. The bald man swung the bladeless side around Ichigos arm, the chain spiraling around with it and capturing the ochre eyed males arm. The initial surprise dazing Ichigo, Ikkaku took the change to firmly gain a good hold onto the speared section of his diverse staff and plunge it deep into his opponents solid, but not protected abdomen.

* * *

Still walking down the dimly lit halls, Shiro began to slow down. How far was his division anyway?! He bet Ichigo was already in his division, hanging around and glaring at anyone who made a hair comment.

Suddenly, a horrible jolt of pain shook through him, forcing him to wince and fall to his knees. His entire head felt like it was burning, and frantically pawed at his face, tucking in between his knees as the painful burn turned to a freezing chill and back again.

He could hear Ulquiorra rush to his side and try to make sense of what was happening, but most likely to no prevail.

Suddenly, his vision disappeared all together until it gradually showed a medium sized scrap of clear sight with a man standing in it, but who was that bald man? Suddenly, the bald man pulled out a sharp spear-like staff, and rammed it into Shiros side. Shiro instantly yelped in pain as the cold steel slid into his soft insides and gritted his teeth as it was roughly pulled out, the spear aiming for him again as the man readied it yet again.

As if it never happened, the pain completely vanished and a wave of sadness mixed with panic ran over him, blowing his hair around like in a strong wind as another wave rolled over him carrying thoughts that filled his ears, whispering the same maxim over and over.

Widening black and golden eyes, he finally understood. It was the 'gift' he and his brother shared, and he was currently in the self-conscious mind of his brother feeling his emotions, hearing his thoughts, seeing what he saw, and in the beginning, taking his body over if only for a few minutes.

**

* * *

**

**A/N:** Omg...that was sooo pathetically short...really sorry n' all...*sniff* and sorry if the fighting scene seems really crappy. My thesaurus is being a jerk and I can't think of any more words to use at the time being. And as for the last paragraph, I HATE IT. It was too rushed and not really needed info.


	5. chapter 5

**A/N: **Here's chapter 5! I'm still in my writing funk, and I had to write most of this during school…it felt so weird not being at the computer doing it!

Oh, and Shiro is a little OOC…sorry, but it matched the mood…

* * *

Ulquiorra had Shiros shoulders in a tight grip, shaking the albino teen roughly as he tried to shake the panicking teen out of his out-of-body moment, but the albino only struggled harder against Ulquiorra, his golden eyes full of concern.

"Shit, hey Ichigo! Move it you dumbass!"

Ulquiorra stared down at the white haired boy in utter mystification. What was that all about?

"Ichigo! Defend yerself', dammit! Use your fucking bankai, go into yer realised form, do something dang it!"

Ulquiorra continued to gawk at the boy. What was going on inside this ones head right now?

* * *

Blood sprayed out of the deep wound in his hip. His shirt was in ripped shreds, revealing scuffed tan muscle and skin. He could feel his brothers' cries of worry in the depths of his mind through the connection they had, and tried to calm himself so his brother wouldn't feel the rush of his emotions to drastically.

"_Ichigo! Fight back already! Ya ain't the type ta' get beaten up by some punk!"_

"_Hey! He's pretty tough!"_

"_Tch! Yeah right! You could easily beat this guy in your-oi! Look out!"_

Ichigo hissed in pain, grabbing his new wound as the flesh oozed through his fingers. He was losing too much blood for his likings. This had to end now, or else he really would need to be dragged home in a body bag this time as well. Nobody looked like they were going to interrupt the fight, and his new 'sensei' was just sitting on his little desk of happiness, grinning like a murderer who just busted out of his maximum-security cell.

He was clutching Zangetsu so tightly; his white knuckles even began to ooze a few specs of blood.

With a dynamism filled leap, Ichigo sprung himself forcefully at Ikkaku, bringing his large blade down. Ikkaku, surprised at the sudden burst of energy that came out of nowhere numb-minded brought up his weapon horizontally defending him from the most likely life-threatening blow, but Ichigo tilted his swords blade down and slid Zangetsu across the staff; then flicking his wrist for the 'kill'.

The sound of cracking bone echoed through the now quiet room, and cascade of warm red liquid gushed down Ikkakus body as Ichigo carefully and slowly slid his blade out from Ikkakus stomach; not wanting to cause the other teen further pain. He already knew it was over.

Ikkakus staff fell to the floor with a hollow clank against the tarnished wood floor, followed by himself; landing with a watery gushing sound.

Ichigo propped his blade against his shoulder. The entire room was in awe, all eyes on Ichigo. Ikkaku was the 4th best in the entire division, and some new kid defeated him.

Coughing harshly, Ichigo fell to the floor on his hands and knees and gagged up some puddles of blood. Unable to hold his body weight any longer, Ichigo collapsed to the ground, still clutching his sword like it was his life.

'_Hey King, he ain't dead ya know.'_

'_I know. You expected me to kill him?'_

' _Yer not done fer either.'_

'_Perhaps.'_

'…_. Don't go dying' on me'_

_Ichigo smiled. 'Won't.'_

'_Um...well! Dat wazza' close on there huh!'_

'_Your point?'_

'_Yur getting' maybe TOO soft after one week outta Los Noches Ichi.'_

'_Shut-up.'_

Ichigo could practically hear his brother mentally laugh at him as he faded into the darkness.

* * *

Shiro groggily opened his eyes wearily. Gah. It was bright.

Adjusting to the lighting, he found himself on a hard doctors mattress under thick stiff white sheets, wearing nothing but a giant white t-shirt. Shiro frowned. He detested too much white.

Peering to the left, he saw a scrawny looking kid sitting on a roller-stool fiddling with a tacky green plastic container with a name Shiro couldn't make out in emerald green metallic sharpie.

Hitching up his eyebrow, Shiro obnoxiously called out to the kid. "Oi! Who the fuck are you?"

The small kid meeped, and dropped the container, spilling its contents all over the floor which the kid with shoulder length hair darted for, packing them back into the olive green container, which he then tucked away in a sash-like backpack the color of, surprise, green. Bright lime green at that.

_'This guy some freaky green fetishist?' _Shiro thought as the kid began to creep out of the room.

"Oi! I'm talkin' to ya squirt!" He called, making the mousy kid flinch and stop in his tracks.

"Oh! U-um... I'm Y-Yamada H-H-Hanataru! Fourth division!" He stuttered, turning around and bowing.

"Cut the polite shit. Its weird…"

"S-sorry Shirosaki-san!"

Shiro grimaced at the sound of his birth name, but held it in. It wouldn't be too neighborly to strangle the nice kid who helped you.

"…Um... ok… uh… hm." Shiro went into his extreme thinking position. "Uh…Yamada-somethingorwhatever, how'd I get ere'?"

"U-Ulquiorra-san brought you here!" Hanataru said, trying to avoid direct eye contact with Shiro. Truth be told, he was a little afraid of the albino. He had piercing yellow eyes like a wolf, and pitch black sclera… he's probably another bully that's going to beat him up…he IS from Los Noches…

"Ulquiorra huh? Could never guess he had muscle." Shiro mused.

Turning his notice back to the scrawny student, he inwardly groaned and rubbed his forehead in a irritated fashion with his pointer, middle and thumb. Great. The Yamada guy was looking at him weird. One more person to add to his list of people afraid of him because of his appearance.

"Oi! Wha' are you lookin' at me funny for?! It's not like I'm some monstrous freak who likes to pick on others!" He abruptly snapped.

"Y-your not?"

"Nah. Not me. I only wail on people I dun like." Shiro said more calmly, observing his black nails.

"Oh! Well…um..uh…um.."

"Um what?" Shiro asked a little annoyed.

"Your brother is here to! In the room across from this one! He arrived a little before you and-"

"-IS HE OK??" Shiro blurred out.

"U-u-u-uh h-he was critical condition, but-"

Shiro stumbled off the mattress, and began to hysterically search the room.

"Where are my clothes?!"

"S-Shirosaki-san! You can't go out now! You could still have another spasm!"

Shiro shred open the plastic bag that held his clothes he found and begun to vigorously dress, totally toning the petite boys warnings.

"Stupid belt!" He growled, hoping on one leg, as he tried to squeeze his legs into the pants without taking off the tightly strapped black studded belt.

"S-Shirosaki! Please be reasonable!" Hanataru begged, but was completely ignored again.

Losing his sense of balance, Shiro fell over with a loud thud. "Screw this!"

Undoing the belt, and redoing it, Shiro ran for the door, pulling his azure smiley shirt back over his head.

* * *

After Ichigo had come-to, he realized he wasn't lying on the wood floor anymore. Wherever he was is better than bleeding to death though.

Through squinted eyes, Ichigo could see a figure looming over him. Opening them wider, he saw an uh, he assumes a guy with long black hair and weird red and yellow feather things on his right eye corner and eyebrow.

"Uh…what are you doing?" Ichigo asked, trying to inch away from the face that was a little to close to his for his comfort.

"Hm? Oh nothing. Just taking a closer look. You know, your victory over Ikkaku has been big news all over the 11th division. By the way, I'm Yumichika Ayasegawa."

"Ichigo Kurosaki. Hey, how is Ikkaku anyway?"

"Oh he's fine. Still resting though. See?" Yumichika gestured over to the mattress a few feet away from Ichigos.

"Uh, where am I?" Ichigo asked, looking around the very white room. Heh. Shiro would hate being here.

"Oh, we are in one of the rooms of the fourth squad" Yumichika head-pointed to the teal haired teen who was currently asleep, his head leaning against the foot of Ichigos mattress. "And that guy over there helped be carry you two here. Well, tell you the truth, he wouldn't even let me near you!" Yumi pouted. "He was being such a grouch…"

"Who's a grouch?"

Ichigo and Yumichika turned to Grimmjow, who was still reclined against the foot of the bed with one eye lazily glaring at the feather-boy.

**

* * *

**

**A/N:** UH…Its Tuesday, and I started this Saturday…*Sigh* this is proof I am a bad procrastinator… Boo…. super sorry for spelling errors, I use spell check, but I sorta just click whatever sounds cooler on the list...And if names are wrong too, do tell....

Review! Review! Review~


	6. chapter 6

**A/N: **Well, here we are, uh...sixth chapter?

* * *

"Certainly not _you _Grimm-san. Your just a ray of fucking _sunshine_, brightening the world with your sunny disposition" Feather boy smiled.

Ichigo couldn't help but smirk at the comment. Somehow reminded him of something his brother would say oddly enough.

On the bed a few feet away, Ikkaku stirred restlessly, abruptly getting up despite his wound in his side; courtesy of Ichigo; from opening.

"Ne Ikkaku! Didn't expect you to be up this early." Yumichika beamed, patting Ikkaku mirthfully on his baldhead; earning an annoyed vulgar growl.

"You better quit that Yumi, it looks as if Ikkaku there is about to spear your weird little feather-thingys off, or maybe your head." The reclining boy snickered, sending the pretty boy a predatory look.

Yumichika scoffed and left; tossing his hair; letting it sway back and forth as he left the room.

Ichigo raised an eyebrow. "Hm…it looks like you made him mad…"

The teal haired teen 'tch'ed uncaringly. "It's a hobby of mine."

Ikkaku lifted himself from the bed, using his staff as support. "Well, I'm headin' out. If you two haven't noticed, schools been long over. Ciao." He waved a good-bye at the two, hobbling out the room.

"Hey is he going to be ok?" Ichigo asked the larger teen beside him, a slight hint of concern peeking through, but quickly hid it. Maybe he was getting a little soft from being away from Los Noches. Remember what sensei always said: _"Emotion was a one-way route to weakness, and weakness will not be tolerated unless you want my Santa Teresa through your head."_

"Hey, don't worry. He's a strong guy." Grimmjow said, trying to comfort the other youth. "He heals fairly quickly anyways. But seriously, you were out for like, 7 or so hours. School is out, so you should find your brother and head home."

"Ya…" He replied, pulling himself off of the hospital-smelling mattress and grabbing Zangetsu off the table by the door as be headed out into the bare hallway; unaware of the presence that silently crept behind him.

* * *

Shiro wandered down yet another similar hallway. Eh. Why do these big-time places look all cool and different on the outside, but are so damn similar on the inside?

He stopped, and rubbed the back of his head pensively. Maybe he should have asked the squirt where his brother WAS before rushing off to find him. Now that he had calmed down a little; he couldn't help but think how many trees were probably killed to make this place.

Turning yet another corner, he couldn't also help but feel as if someone was following him.

Shiro swiftly turned around, but no one was there.

"Okay…creepy…." He muttered to himself as he began to keep walking; stopping a few yards later to look behind his back once more. Out the corner of his eye, he saw a blur of white. Someone WAS following him! Shiro smirked. So that's how they wanted to play huh?

Face like that of a predator, Shiro crouched down; hurling himself at full momentum down the hall after the blur, grabbing it and knocking the figure to the floor as he proudly sat upon it.

'_Heh! Wait till' Ichi hears I caught some stalker!' _Shiro gleefully thought, looking sown at the person he leaped upon. Orange hair, bandaged, large sword…uh-oh…

"Shwo mu swopid imeit!" The teen yelled, his words muffled by the floor his face was being pressed against. "Get off me!" He yelled normally, turning his head so he could speak more clearly.

"Oh, uh… hi Ichi…" Shiro cautiously said, removing himself from his wounded nii-san.

Wiping imaginary dusk from his slightly scoffed skin, he shot her brother a dirty look. "Now what the hell was that for Shiro?!"

Shiro looked down at his feet in fake-hurt manor. "I'm sorry Ichi…"

"You better be. Ouch, that hurt!" The orange-head whined, rubbing a tender spot on his side. "Be glad I heal quickly, or you would have opened the wound!"

"IIIIICCCHHIII!!" The albino wailed, lunging himself again at his brother, latching himself tightly onto one of his brothers legs. "You have no clue how long I've been wandering this dam school lookin' for ya!"

"That's really nice, now can you get the fuck off?!"

"Aww… I can't be concerned for my Ichi-nii?"

"NO!" he shouted, shaking his lag rapidly, trying to knock his brother off. When that failed, he proceeded to whack his clingy twin on the head with Zangetsus hilt until the albino fell of, rubbing his head in pain.

"Well that wasn't too nice Ichi!"

"Wasn't trying to be."

"No real change there." The ivory teen mumbled, pushing himself from the linoleum floor. "Now let's find a way out of here. I felt like someone was following me before I tackled you."

Ichigo cocked his head to the side. "Huh? You to?"

"You've felt it too?"

"Yeah. It's weird. Now let's get out of here."

"How?"

"Trust me. I know the way."

* * *

Shiro stood gawking as Ichigo began to walk down the last hallway to the exit.

"But… I… how did YOU find the exit when I couldn't?!"

"Because I'm just that skilled. Now come on already." Ichigo calmly stated, padding down the last stone steps with his still frazzled brother behind him, still unaware of the two pairs of eyes that watched them from the double doorway as the two brothers disappeared over the horizon; the albino one still pressing the elder of the two how he could have a better sense of direction than him when he couldn't even find his way to the bathroom when they were younger.

Emerald eyes closed contently, and the lithe youth leaned contently against the glass door with his cousin to the far left of him.

"What are you still doing here Ulquiorra?"

"That is none of your concern."

"Tch. Whatev'. "

**

* * *

**

**A/N: **Omg that was unnaturally short… I'm sorry if it sucks…. my arm hurts from playing WiiFit… turns out the entire ending I originally had deleted itself, so I had to redo it. All. Over. Again.


	7. chapter 7

**A/N: ***hyperventilating* I AM BAAACCKKK!!! It feels like forever since I had updated you know? Well, hope this is a good "I AM BAAACCKKK!!" chapter. If not…. Sorry… I will try harder! And heads up, Because Ichigo and Shiro are new; they don't know Rukia and shit, so yeah.

**Last Time....**

_"What are you still doing here Ulquiorra?"_

_"That is none of your concern."_

_"Tch. Whatev'. "_

* * *

There was a brief moment of silence.

"...What are _you _doing here, Grimmjow?"

"Hey! If your not gonna answer my question, I sure as hell ain't gonna answer yours!"

"...."

"...."

"Fine. I was making sure the one named 'Shiro' didn't get into any trouble wandering the school by following him."

"In other words..." Grimmjow smirked. "Stalking."

"I was not." The stoic teen insisted, sending a brief icy glare at his blue-haired cousin.

"Ha! So where!"

"I answered your question. Answer mine. What where _you _doing in school still?"

Grimmjow sweat-dropped and started stuttering. "W-well! I, uh...I was...uh...helping.... Ms. Matsumoto…?"

Ulquiorra examined in nails. "Hm. Funny. I passed the office and I didn't see you." He said in his 'all knowing' voice.

"I was behind a plant."

"Doing?"

"...Guarding it?" Grimmjow mentally slapped himself. Yeah. Guarding a fake plant. From what?! A fake plant fetishist?!

Ulquiorra sighed. "Give it up Grimmjow. I saw you be hind the water fountain when Shiro leaped on Ichigo. Now lets go home."

_(A/N: Couldn't think of any other lie. )_

* * *

As they drew closer and closer to the schools entrance hall, the majority of the thick clouds of students instantly scrambled out of the path of the two brothers, sending them blank stares as they passed by.

Shiro whined, grabbing onto the back of his older brothers shirt like a two-year old to his mother. "Ichi…its haaaaappening again…"

"Get over it Shiro. It's most likely going to be like this for a while." The elder adolescent replied, swatting Shiros hand away in an annoyed manner. "And how about you try actually making it to class and not passing out half-way. People are gonna take you for a wuss."

Crossing his arms, the albino reluctantly followed his elder orange-haired sibling onto the office that reeked strongly of coffee, though the brothers knew it was most likely a cover-up for all the booze the large breasted secretary stashed.

"Hiya boys!" The brood beamed from her seat, waving cheerfully.

"Yo."

"…"

Ichigo hissed a faint '"Say 'hello' idiot" under his breath to his brother, elbowing the other in the gut.

The alabaster male wheezed a little and let out a hoarse "Hi." as he clutched the side of his rib cage. He could always rely on Ichi-nii to add a physical threat to everything, and he'd be damned if he didn't go through with them.

"Well, it's nice to see you two again! I heard both of you had quite the first day yesterday. And you-" She said sternly, locking eyes with Ichigo. "- May not participate in any more battles until further notice you hear? I sent a notice to Kenpachi, so he'll allow you to sit a week or two out."

"Uh, it wasn't necessary, I'm fine now, see?" He replied, whacking himself in the chest with his fist as a point.

"Oh? Well, in that case I might as well approve of your request list."

"…Request list?"

"Oh yes! I for got to tell you! As you go to school here, students may request you for services. You can deny, but at the risk of school credits and it scars your reputation."

Ichigo paled. "Services? What do you mean by that?"

The lady gave s devilish smirk and rested her head upon her hand. "What do you think it means?" She asked in a fake-innocence.

"…."

"Heh. Ichi-nii's gonna be some dudes bitch."

"Shiro!"

The hefty breasted lady burst into a hearty laugh hearing the albino brothers' crude comment, wiping a stray tear from her eye.

"Is THAT what you think I meant? No silly! I meant fights! Though… " She began with a mischievous glint in her gray eyes, "I actually do think some meant it that way…"

Ichigo stuttered a few syllables before getting out a quick "Are there a lot of people?"

"Sure are! I'd say the list grew about 7 more people since the last time I checked three hours ago!"

Ichigo slapped himself I the forehead and groaned.

"Ah, don't feel too bad Ichigo. Most of these people are probably just weaklings who want to try to defeat you to show off to their friends. I mean, you defeated that Ikkaku guy on your first day." Shiro said, patting his brother on the back with false sympathy.

"Well, enough of this idle chit chat! Te bells going to ring soon, and Jeagerjaques-san and Schiffer-san are probably waiting for you two outside to take you to class."

"Oi Rangiku!"

"Speak of the devils and they shall appear." Shiro muttered as the haughty blue haired youth burst inside the quaint office space trailed by his indifferent cousin.

"Yo secretary. If ya don't mind, we'll like to take Orange-chan and Shiro off your hands, thanks." Grimmjow stated, grabbing Ichigo by the neck of his shirt while Ulquiorra motioned the chalky white male to follow.

* * *

**A/N:** I also forgot to mention I edited all of the previous chapters, adding certain tidbits and crap, so yep. I'll try to update faster if you all update! ^^** REVIEW!~ REVIEW~ REVIEW~ I JUST REALISED I've been typing oblivious instead of obvious my ENTIRE time on fanfiction! So if you see that error... SORRY. UHG! I can never catch these! That is so it! I am gonna find a beta reader one of these days!**


End file.
